Computer Romance
by I-PWN-AT-BASS
Summary: Prequel to 'Computer Apocalypse'. This is one of the weirdest mix of genres I've ever used...Yes, it's a TragedyRomanceHumorDrama...


_**Computer Romance**_

Knuckles was normally an outgoing individual, partying, playing with his band, doing stupid stuff with friends, shoplifted, sex, fighting, playing video games, you know, just like a normal older teen going on adult two-legged echidna thing, until something painful and tragic intervened.

If Knuckles still had the ability to talk, he would say, "In north Station Square born and raised, on the playground where I spent most of my days, chilling out, maxing, relaxing all cool, and all shooting some b-ball outside of the school, when a couple of guys said "We're up in no good"! Started making trouble in my neighborhood."

Knuckles got beat up by a group of six gang members, and now he lays on his bed all day, hooked up to machines. He was stabbed near the throat, rendering his ability to talk, stabbed in the lung, broken his sub dominant hand, both legs, and marrow fragments were constantly stabbing his muscles. He couldn't breath on his own without the help of machines, and he is tied up into bed. He'd often break down to tears and it would go one for hours, because he honestly had nowhere else to go, and nothing to do, but to dwell on the past and repent.

_'I had the chance to go hang out with Sonic instead of going to that park... Damn it, this freaking sucks... One choice broke me...'_ Knuckles often thought before he'd cry. The nurses didn't know what to say to make him feel better, other than to do their best.

"I hope you feel better Knuckles!"

"Don't worry, I know you'll get better."

"The doctors could fix your throat, and you could talk again!"

Were all their empty lies told in a futile attempt to make Knuckles feel better.

_'They'd never understand...' _Knuckles thought. The nurses were persistant though, and gave me a computer.

In order to communicate with the outside world, the nurses and doctors had put a computer by his bed. He made a new screen name, and uploaded his old buddy list.

_Duh Ding! _The sound of a door opened. Knuckles looked down to see that BatGirl417 had signed on.

'_Rouge…_' Knuckles thought. '_She'll never know it's me… I bet she forgot I existed…_'

IPWNATBASS417: hey there

BatGirl417: hey

BatGirl417: who is this?

With this, Knuckles thought fast.

IPWNATBASS417: im the bass guitar player in the school's marching band… Louis

IPWNATBASS417: you know me?

BatGirl417: yeah, I play the flute in the band

BatGirl417: I had a crush on you before my bf asked me out

'_She must mean me by that… Don't worry Rouge, I'll be out of your life soon enough… Just want to cut our bonds together, so don't hate me too much.'_ Knuckles thought as he thought of a plan.

IPWNATBASS417: really?

IPWNATBASS417: I did 2

IPWNATBASS417: so are u 2 still 2gether?

BatGirl417: er…

BatGirl417: idk

IPWNATBASS417: how could you not know? Lol

BatGirl417: its confusing

BatGirl417: I guess not then

IPWNATBASS417: yay! do you want to cyber then?

BatGirl417: uh… im not really in the mood for that…

IPWNATBASS417: well, whatever it is, cybering makes everything better

IPWNATBASS417: even broken hearts and sexual frustration

BatGirl417: hahahah

IPWNATBASS417: and your geometry grade

IPWNATBASS417: u REALLY need to fix that one...

IPWNATBASS417: so u should stop bein emo you emo bat!

BatGirl417: lol

BatGirl417: I guess we can

BatGirl417: just dont tell anyone in school

BatGirl417: promise?

IPWNATBASS417: promise

IPWNATBASS417: you start though

BatGirl417: k, I start kissing you sensually as I rub your chest

BatGirl417: I move my hands lower, rubbing your hardening pocket rocket.

IPWNATBASS417: oh baby

IPWNATBASS417: I put on my white mage hat and my Robe of the World +5

BatGirl417: oooo, we can play dress up

IPWNATBASS417: I cast Lust, level 14, making both of us sweaty

IPWNATBASS417: then I cast Spikes, level 12, making us both incredibly horny

BatGirl417: hey! wtf?

IPWNATBASS417: then I meditate to let my mana regen as I wait by equipping my Rod of Hardness+30

IPWNATBASS417: now my weiner is exceptionally hard and long due to an automatic effect of the rod I equipped

BatGirl417: this isnt hot at all! wtf is wrong with you?!

IPWNATBASS417: now I cast Godspeed Penetration level 20 causing you to moan as your health dwindles down, 7 hp each second

BatGirl417: ok, thats it

BatGirl417: u are the worst cyber partner ever

BatGirl417: never talk to me again!

IPWNATBASS417: then I cast Lightning level 500, killing you instantly because you are a level 6 barberian.

IPWNATBASS417: now your body is a red ragdoll puddle, and I collect your ear to add on to my collection, making it 18 ears to my ear trophy collection

IPWNATBASS417: and you dropped 4351 gold and your Rubber Sword of Self Pleasure

IPWNATBASS417: hey baby, are you still there?

IPWNATBASS417: i think im hard now

IPWNATBASS417: baby?

BatGirl417: ya

BatGirl417: ok, u serious this time?

IPWNATBASS417: of course

IPWNATBASS417: sorry about before. its… foreplay for me…

BatGirl417: ok, I start stroking your hardening no-no spot

IPWNATBASS417: I put on my mage hat and robe

BatGirl417: WTF!?

BatGirl417: I told you to never talk to me again

IPWNATBASS417: what happened to the "we can play dress up"?

BatGirl417: ima report your IP and say you sent me kiddie porno

IPWNATBASS417: o snap, im skrewed

Before Rouge had the chance to block Knuckles, Knuckles quickly looked at Rouge's buddy info.

_R.I.P: Knuckles (4-17-1991 to 4-15-2009)_

_The best boyfriend I've ever had_

_The only man I could ever love_

_Love you more than the world could give 33_

Knuckles eyes began to well up with tears as he tried to sit upright in a desperate attempt for any type of apology, but he was bound to the bed, and bound to his guilt of trying to end something so... everlasting...

'_Rouge… I can't believe I did that to her… Rouge… you're the only girl I could ever love too…_' Knuckles thought as he tried to sit up. Before she blocked him, he mustered all the speed with in his right hand.

IPWNATBASS417: Rouge, you're the only woman I could ever love too…

BatGirl417 has signed off

End

- - -

Er… this is possibly my worst work yet, and I know it sucks. I tried Humor/Drama, but they just kept on clashing with each other, killing the mood, then vise versa, so I didn't really know, just trying a new genre…

Yeah, surprisingly, this is a prequel to 'Computer Apocalypse', my other Sonic story, hence the similar titles. You might not get it, but hell, I love the ending :)

- - -

BatGirl417 has signed on

BatGirl417: Knuckles?

BatGirl417: You there??

IPWNATBASS417 went idle

- - -

Yeah, it's my birthday, hence the 417's everywhere.

Happy birthday me!!


End file.
